Berlin Rewrite
by BeccaLouise91
Summary: Slight rewrite of Berlin (10x21). Inspired after watching the promo for the episode
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Apologies for any confusion. I made some rookie mistakes earlier. Had to delete original story and upload this version. I also do not own NCIS. Thank you**

Ziva looked at Tony as he led them around the dance floor. Memories of dancing with her father came to her.

'One day you will dance with a man who deserves your love' he had said.

Other memories started coming to Ziva, the things that Tony had done for her over the years. He always had her back, even when she was new, and he didn't fully trust her. He had been with her when Jenny died, had rescued her from Somalia, helped her settled back into life afterwards, had held her when the nightmares reared their ugly head in Paris. It had been Tony who consoled her when her relationship with Ray Cruz ended, had thought to bring Schmeil to DC when Eli died. And of course, he had brought the opera to her on Tali's birthday.

Ziva had not known what to say to Tony after that. No one had ever done anything so meaningful for her. Maybe because Tony knew what it was like to lose someone, Ziva did not know. She was speechless whilst she sat and listened, wishing that Tali was with her.

Now, here they were, dancing in Berlin. Tony was once again risking his career and his life to help her in her mission. It was Tony who kept her on the right path when it was so easy to fall down the rabbit hole. It was Tony who was helping to keep her head clear.

Only it wasn't that that clear right now. It had not been for weeks. Since her father had died, all Ziva could think about was revenge, getting Bodnar, avenging Eli's death. Now, however, all Ziva could think of was Tony, how much he meant to her, how much she cared for him, and how she was desperate not to lose him.

Ziva tilted her chin towards Tony, who seemed to have read her mind. Slowly their lips met in a kiss. It was one of those cliché moments you could find in one of Tony's movies. The room melted away and they stopped dancing. Tony pulled Ziva closer to him, the two of them wrapping their arms around each other.

Eventually they broke away, and realised that they were not alone. However, no else seemed to have taken noticed. Realising why they were in the nightclub to begin with, Tony looked around to find the waiter again.

'I've lost him. Can you see him anywhere?'

'No' replied Ziva, who had not taken her eyes off Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Tony answered the door when he heard the knock. Ziva was on the other side. It had been a strange few days. First there had been their trip to Berlin, with the two of them kissing and almost losing their lead. Then Bodnar had crashed into Tony's car, stealing the diamonds that they had recovered in Berlin. Finally, after Ziva had gone on her own to hunt the man who killed her father, Bodnar had been apprehended and arrested. The team had been given a few days off. Tony had not seen Ziva for two days.

Tony opened the door wider and Ziva stepped in. There seemed to be something different about her, almost contented.

'How are you?' asked Tony, perching on the arm of the sofa. He had been concerned about Ziva, given what had happened. When they realised where Ziva had gone, he, Gibbs and McGee rush to the Port of Baltimore and found Ziva and Bodnar fighting. The fight had seemed to take it out of her.

'I am a bit sore, but all in all, I am OK' she replied. 'I did not come over to talk about that though.'

'Oh, what did you want to talk about?' asked Tony, curiously. Ziva seemed a little nervous and hesitated for a moment but then she stepped forward, cupped Tony's face and kissed him.

Tony responded by standing up and deepening the kiss. Ziva's hands went to his waist and Tony in turn cupped her face. Both of them had been thinking about their Berlin kiss since it happened, not to forget Tony intertwining his fingers with Ziva's in the car before the crash. Neither of them knew what to do about it. Ziva had to deal with other things first. Things involving Bodnar and Mossad. However, once they were over, there was only one place she wanted to be.

Tony pushed Ziva towards the wall as it became intense. She smelled like the citrus shower gel she used, he smelled like the freshly baked pizza he had ordered for dinner. They poured their feelings and emotions into the kiss. Eventually the need for air broke them apart. Tony rested his forehead against Ziva's, the two of them breathing in sync. Tony reached up and brushed Ziva's hair out of her face and behind her ears.

He smiled. Not one of his cheesy, big grins, but a small one, of genuine happiness. Tony kissed Ziva again and guided her towards the bedroom. They continued to explore each other, getting to know each other. It was loud and intense.

'What just happened, Zi?' Tony asked quietly as they laid on his single bed.

'We had sex Tony. Surely you know what we did.'

Tony chuckle. 'I'm fully aware of what we did, and it was... incredible.' Ziva smiled. 'But what happened?'

Ziva turned to look at Tony. 'When we were in Berlin, and we were dancing, I realised something.'

'What?'

'That I am in love with you Tony.' Ziva kissed him. When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads against each other again.

'I am crazy about you, Ziva' whispered Tony. 'I cannot stop thinking about you. You are the most beautiful woman I know. I cannot image my life without you, Zi.;

Ziva looked into Tony's eyes. Whilst he had not said it, she could see his love for her. It was in his eyes, written all over his face. She kissed him again. He pulled her closer, not wanting to let go.

The next morning Tony awoke to find Ziva still lying next to him. He smiled thinking of the night before, where they had laid everything out before them and did not worry about the consequences. The result was the best night either of them had experienced in a long time. Tony kissed Ziva's bare shoulder lightly. She smiled and sighed at the feel of him.

'Morning' whispered Tony.

'Morning' replied Ziva, turning her head so that she could see his face. Tony leant forwards and kissed her.

'God, you're beautiful Zi' whispered Tony. Ziva shifted onto her back so they could see each other better. They spent the rest of the morning in bed, not wanting to break the dream they appeared to be in. Eventually they got up in search for food. They sat on Tony's sofa, watching movies and eating the pizza that laid forgotten from the night before.

It wasn't long before they were naked again, discovering new things about each other. The previous night had been incredible, but both knew that it could only get better. The deeper they trusted each other, the more they allowed themselves to become lost in each other, the better their relationship could be.

Ziva had realised that she was in love with Tony after they had kissed. Tony was busy looking for the waiter but Ziva could not take her eyes off him. Seeing Tony in the crashed car had also confirmed her feelings. He appeared to be unconscious and all she wanted to do was to make sure that Tony was alright.

However, Bodnar appeared, ruining her plan. When Eli first died, Ziva had wanted to hunt and kill the man responsible. Her relationship with her father had been strained most of her adult life, but when she saw him lying in the doorway in Vance's house, Ziva's heart brok

Yet dancing with Tony in the Berlin nightclub seemed to change Ziva's initial plan. She no longer wanted to kill her father's murder, but arrest him and make sure he stood trial. Revenge did not equal killing anymore for Ziva. It now meant getting justice, it meant taking another step away from her old life and into a new one. Hopefully with Tony.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

Tony watched Ziva as she slept on the sofa in her apartment. It was late, or rather early, depending on how you looked at it. Tony, Tim and Ziva had handed in their resignation hours earlier, and were technically jobless. Tim decided to go and see his girlfriend, Delilah, leaving Ziva and Tony to decide what to do. It was Ziva who decided for them.

'Come home with me' she said quietly. She had sounded exhausted, and a short while later, had fallen asleep.

Parson's investigation had taken its toll in Ziva. She had spent the past few months dealing with grief and guilt. Grief surrounding her father, and guilty for the death of Jackie Vance. Even though Bodnar had been arrested and was about to stand trial for his actions, Ziva felt that Gibbs should not have taken the blame for her actions, or anyone else's and was angry at him for not trying to fight Parsons.

After their brief conversation outside Gibbs' cabin earlier that day, Tony was worried about their blossoming romance. It seemed to be derailing before it even got started. He had wanted to kiss her then and there, but did not want Gibbs or Tim to witness it. Both he and Ziva wanted to keep this new part of their relationship private for now.

Ziva shifted on the sofa and opened her eyes. Tony was still sitting where he was the last time she looked. His presence was comforting to her and made Ziva smile. Tony saw that she was awake.

'Hey, you OK?' he asked quietly. Ziva nodded and moved so that they were sitting next to each other. Tony draped his arm over her shoulders and switched on the TV.

Over the next couple of days, not needing to go into the office, Tony and Ziva started to talk more. Talk about things they did not talk about at work, and they were honest with each other. They spoke about their favourite music, movies and books, how many partners they had been with. Ziva even asked Tony if he had even been jealous. He nodded, confirming her suspicions.

'Of both of them?'

'Yes. With Rivkin I was jealous that he had your confidence, your trust.'

'With Ray?' Ziva held her breath, waiting for the answer.

'He had your heart, and I didn't want a repeat of Rivkin.' They sat in silence, letting the raw honesty between them settle.

'He never had my heart' whispered Ziva.

'What?' asked Tony. She had spoken so quietly that he hadn't heard.

'Ray. He never had my heart. He was in love with me, but I was not in love with him.'

'Really? I thought you were going to say yes?'

'I think I liked the idea of him, the idea of what we could have been, but I think it only lasted as long as it did because it was long distance. If we had lived closer together, I do not think it would have survived.'

Ziva wanted to ask another question. 'Were you always staring at my ass?'

Tony laughed and nodded. 'It's a great ass.' Ziva laughed. It warmed Tony's heart to hear her laugh. It had become a rare occurrence over the last few months. 'Honesty Zi, you are gorgeous. Do you remember when we went to Naples last year?'

'We met Stan Burley.'

'The man could not take his eyes off you. Neither could the captain of the trawler that took us to the aircraft carrier, or many of the men on board. I meant what I said, Zi; you are the most beautiful woman on the planet.' He wiped away the tears that had started to form in Ziva's eyes. It had been a long time since someone had spoken to her like that. She shifted closer to Tony. He draped his arm over her shoulders, securing themselves to each other.

 **Thank you for reading and the reviews. It means a lot**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Tony walked into the men's bathroom and leant against the sinks. He felt like an idiot. An idiot who had failed. He had failed to find Ziva, failed to protect her. He had been forced to return to the US, leaving Ziva on her own, with no back up, no one watching her six.

A week after resigning due to Parsons, Ziva decided to take a trip to Israel. She needed to go and sort out some things surrounding her father's estate, but she also wished to see Schmeil and some of her homeland. A day later, as Tony was buying a ticket to join Ziva, SECNAV was killed in an attack, Gibbs was attacked in Iran, and just as he was about to go to Israel, Tony was attacked in his own apartment. Fornell was able to get to Tim before he was attacked, but that left Ziva as the next target. Tony set off to find her as soon as possible and make sure she was safe.

However, during his travels, Tony had asked too many of the wrong questions to too many people and started to attract the wrong kind of attention. Someone who had connection to the terrorist who killed SECNAV, took aim, and for what felt like the millionth time to Tony, attempted to kill him.

Tony was ordered home immediately by multiple people with higher paid grades and security clearances than himself. He had argued that he had not found Ziva, that she may need help, but his protests fell on deaf ears.

Tony kicked the wall. Why had he not been more careful? Why had he taken risks when asking questions? Where the hell was Ziva? Tony had not seen Ziva in three months and whilst he followed the clues that she had left, he was scared that he would never see the beautiful Israeli. He had fallen in love with Ziva and was afraid that he would never get to tell her.

The bathroom door opened and Tim walked in. Tony was rubbing the foot he had kicked the wall with.

'What did you do?' asked Tim.

'Nothing' Tony answered back. Tim could tell it was best not to push the matter. 'What do you want McGee?'

'Gibbs wants us in MTAC. Ziva's made contact.' Tony jumped and followed Tim to MTAC. Gibbs and Vance stood in front of the screen, Ziva's face plastered on it. She looked tired, but unharmed and alive. Tony let out a sigh of relief.

'I am back in Tel Aviv' said Ziva. It appeared that she was explaining what was going on.

'There's a flight to Germany in a few hours. Make sure you're on it. You can get another one to the US from there' instructed Vance.

'Yes director'

'Are you OK?' asked Tony. Ziva gave him a weak smile.

'Yes. Tired, but OK Tony. I will see you soon.'

It was a four-hour flight from Tel Aviv to Germany, and then another eleven to DC. After a quick visit to his apartment for a shower and change of clothes, Tony decided to stay at the office, catching up on work. They were still investigating the bombing that killed SECNAV. Tony wanted to be at the office when Ziva arrived.

The elevator dinged. Tony looked up from his computer and saw Ziva stepping off the elevator. He let out a sigh of relief. She had made it. He had seen her with his own eyes. Tony stood up, walked over to Ziva and pulled her into a hug. It felt so good to have her in his arms again. Tony bent his head towards Ziva's ear

'I love you' he whispered quietly so that only Ziva could hear.

Ziva took in a deep breath and let it out. The past few months had been rough, constantly travelling, moving under the radar. She had gotten the message about Benham Parsa and the target that was on her back. She kept moving, leaving clues for Tony to track her down.

However, once she heard that Tony was forced to return to the US, she knew that she had to be more proactive. Making her way back to Israel, Ziva sought help from Mossad, even though the thought of returning to that world, however brief, made her stomach churn. Now that she was back in the US, with people she loved and trusted, Ziva was starting to feel better.

 **Thank you for reading. Two more chapters to go**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Ziva looked down at the baby she was cradling in her arms. He was fast asleep, enjoying being rocked. His mother, Callie, sat on the sofa enjoying a large mug of tea and a slice of cake. Ziva had been back on US soil for a week now.

Ziva and Callie had been friends for eight years, since Ziva had first moved to the US. They had met at an art gallery that was exhibiting art inspired by the Middle East. At the time Callie was doing her masters in Art History. Callie had literally back into the Ziva as they were both admiring the same piece of artwork. Later, they bonded over being hit on by some rather drunk college boys. The two women discovered that they had a lot in common. Callie now worked at The Smithsonian.

'You said you wanted to ask me something' said Ziva, sitting down next to Callie, the bay still asleep in her arms. Callie smiled.

'Yes. Andrew and I wanted to know if you would consider being one of Arthur's godparents, in a non-religious, more secular legal-guardian way?'

Ziva looked at her friend in amazement. Godparent/ legal-guardian?

'Ziva?' asked Callie, waving a hand in front of her face, checking to see that Ziva was alright. Ziva hadn't moved or said anything in a few minutes.

'Are… are you sure?' asked Ziva, dumbfounded and almost speechless. Callie nodded.

'Yes. Andrew and I talked about who we want to be Arthur's godparents at length.'

'Who are the others?'

'Andrew's brother and sister-in-law.'

'What about your sister and brother?'

'We did think about them, and I spoke to both Tom and Sally, but Andrew and I want you to be Arthur's godmother.'

'In a purely non-religious, more secular legal-guardian way?'

'Yes.'

'Why? Why me?' she asked. Callie smiled.

'Ziva, you are my best friend, practically another sister to me. We've been friends for almost a decade, longer than I've known my own husband. Our families are not local. Mine live in Seattle and Andrew's brother lives in Maine. We want Arthur to have someone nearby, someone who will be there for him, who will have his back and always support him. We want him to have family nearby. You are family Ziva.'

Ziva did not know what to think or say. She never thought anyone would ever consider her to be 'godmother' material. Over the years Callie had become an incredibly important friend to Ziva, especially after Somalia. Callie was the only person outside the NCIS team who knew what had happened to Ziva during those months.

Ziva had only been back for two days when Callie turned up at Ziva's temporary accommodation (having squeezed the location out of Tony), with a care package filled with everything Callie thought Ziva might need, ranging from Ziva's favourite shampoo to an entire tea set with her favourite tea. On Ziva's third night back she had a particularly vicious nightmare, and the only person Ziva wanted to talk to was Callie, who appeared at Ziva's door with twenty minutes of the call.

Over the next few days, Ziva told Callie everything that happened to her. Callie held onto a sobbing Ziva, as she cried her own tears. With Callie not working in law enforcement, and wasn't a man, Ziva felt that she could open up to Callie, that she could trust her darkest and most painful memories. Now, Callie was trusting Ziva with her most prized possession.

Baby Arthur started to wake up. It appeared he was hungry. Ziva passed him over to Callie who started to nurse. Ziva smiled at the sight of mother and baby, taking a quick photo with her phone. Ziva had been so excited when her friend told her that she was pregnant.

'So, what do you say? Will you be Arthur's godmother?' asked Callie, optimism in her voice.

'Yes' confirmed Ziva, nodding her head and smiling.

 **Authors note: I took a bit of a gamble on this chapter. Hoped you like it.**

 **With regards to the role of 'godparent' I don't have either children or godchildren. I realise that for many the religious aspect of the role is incredibly important, and it is potentially a different role within Judaism. I did research, but I am not Jewish myself and I think I would have struggled to write it properly.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Ziva walked over to Gibbs' desk. She looked and felt nervous,

'Ziva' muttered Gibbs, not looking up from his paperwork.

'Gibbs, I…' She struggled to find the words to describe how she felt. Ziva did not want to disappoint him.

'You don't want to stay, do you?' he asked, this time looking up. Ziva nodded in agreement.

When she was reinstated as an agent again, Ziva was excited, happy and relieved at first. She had worked hard to become an agent, and like the idea of working in the environment and with people that she loved.

However, her first case back was a young female sailor who had been raped and murdered. The second case was that of a drug overdose, and third was assisting the FBI on a terrorism case. She had barely been back a month, but Ziva already felt drained.

At first, Ziva thought it was simply because she had been away, that she just needed to get use to it again. However, as the days went by and the paperwork stacked up, Ziva found that she was not getting used to it. In her time off, Ziva spent it with either Callie and Arthur, or with Tony. Ziva was slowly starting to picture a future that was different from what she originally thought was destined for her. The blossoming relationship with Tony was helping.

When she returned from Israel, the first thing Ziva wanted was a hot shower. She was in the women's shower room, when the door opened and Tony walked in. He walked over and kissed her passionately, pushing her up against the wall by the sinks. Three months they had been separated. Three months without being able to touch or even speak to each other, and it had taken its toll on both of them. Eventually Tony left Ziva to have her shower, continuing their reunion in Ziva's apartment.

'I am sorry Gibbs, but yes. After a lot of thinking I do not want to work here anymore. After my father died, I was so focused on revenge that I never stopped to think about the future. But things have happened over the past few months that have made me realise that I have an option, a choice in what I do.'

'Things like Arthur?' asked Gibbs, a tiny smirk appearing at the corners of his mouth. Since meeting Arthur, Ziva had not stopped talking about her godson. Photos of Ziva and the little baby littered the partition behind her desk.

'Yes, things like Arthur. Spending time with him has made start to realise that not only do I want a different future, but I can have it.'

'A future with Tony?' Ziva looked down at her shoes, but Gibbs noticed the smile on her face. He had also noticed how the two of them were behaving towards each other. They had done their best to keep it out of the office, but Gibbs and noticed how they stood a little closer to each other, how Tony's hands would hover on Ziva's lower back, how they always arrived and left together.

Rule 39. There is no such thing as a coincidence.

'Yes, one with Tony. Hopefully' Ziva said softly. She looked at Gibbs. 'I love him Gibbs.' It was one of the handful things that she knew was 100% certain. Ziva loved Tony and Tony loved Ziva.

Tony walked into the bullpen, coming back from the bathroom. He looked at Ziva and they both smiled. Gibbs could see that they only had eyes for each other. He stood up and turned to look at both of them.

'Do not hurt each other' he said fiercely. 'Or I'll set Abby on you.' Both laughed, but they knew that Gibbs was right. If they screwed this relationship up, Abby would not let either of them forget it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'So,' began Tony, as they reached Ziva's car. 'Are you going to do this? Go public with this relationship?' He hoped he didn't sound too desperate. Ziva looked down and the ground to compose herself for a moment and then looked back up at Tony.

'Tony I am unsure what my future will be, now that I am no longer a federal agent, but I do know that I love and I want to be with you.' Ziva felt tears well up. She was being honest with herself as well as Tony. 'I do not want to regret anything' she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. The idea of not knowing what her life was going to be about was scary, but Ziva also felt excited and hopeful. Anything seemed to possible.

Tony stepped towards Ziva, closing the gap between them whilst she leant against the side of her car. Tony reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, before kissing her. Both melted into it. There had been moments over the last few months where Tony was unsure if Ziva would come back to the US, let alone NCIS. Yet, she had come back, and whilst they were no longer working together, here she was, wanting to be with him.

A squeal nearby forced them apart. Initially thinking that someone was under attack, they realised that it was Abby who had squealed. Tim, Ducky and Jimmy Palmer were also standing with her, looks ranging from confusion to happiness on their faces.

'Oh, my goodness, oh my goodness,' Abby repeated happily. Tony and Ziva looked sheepish.

'What is this?' asked Ducky, who seemed genuinely happy.

'Are you two dating?' asked a confused Tim. Tony turned to look at Ziva, who was smiling.

'Yeah, we are' confirmed Tony. Abby squealed again, and hugged Tony.

'How long?' asked Jimmy. Tony and Ziva looked at each other, again.

'Since we arrested Bodnar' said Ziva. In her mind that was where they started. 'It's a long story.'

Tim didn't know what to think.

'Does Gibbs know?' he asked. They nodded. 'He's OK with this? You two dating and working together?'

'We are not working together anymore' said Ziva. 'I am leaving NCIS.'

'What?' Abby looked confused.

'I have handed in my resignation.'

'Why?'

'I do not want to do this job anymore' explained Ziva. She hoped that they would understand. 'I want to do something different with my life.'

Abby, Tim and Jimmy tried to understand where she was coming from. Ducky just smiled at her.

'That is commendable, my dear' he said kindly, giving Ziva a hug.

Later that night, Ziva watched Tony sleeping on her sofa. They had gone to her place after having drinks with the others. Abby had insisted on it when Ziva told them she was not retuning. Ziva was looking through the photos on her laptop. Memories popped into her mind every time a new photo flicked on to the screen. Memories of cooking for the team, of girls' nights out (and in) with Abby, and Callie. Memories of birthdays, weddings and anniversaries. Yes, Ziva had witness far more than her fair share of sadness, heartbreak and death, but she had also witnessed happiness, joy and love. After having gone for drinks with the others and Tony, Ziva knew that she had the support of her friends and loved ones, no matter what would happen.

 **Author's note: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It means so much to me. I've had this sitting on my laptop for sometime and thought it was time to share. I'm not promising anything, but there maybe more...**


End file.
